


A Pile Of Oneshots, Please

by BiEnbyNamedCasey



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Demons, Fluff, Multi, OCs - Freeform, so uh get ready, this is gonna evolve as i write more oneshot type stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiEnbyNamedCasey/pseuds/BiEnbyNamedCasey
Summary: Welcome to one-shot hell, glad to see you.





	A Pile Of Oneshots, Please

"I don't feel well."

That should have been what tipped off Chase in the first place. Derek seemed fine yesterday, but of course he was outside a lot. Winter was here, and people were getting sick. It seemed a little unusual to him, but he shrugged it off.

He had knocked on Derk's door, and Derek had responded with 'I don't feel well.' After hearing that, Chase shouted through the door, "I'll make some soup. Sit tight."

He wasn't able to hear Derek's protest as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he began to make the soup. It was a random recipe he found online one day when his child was sick. He figured it would help his friend feel better.

While making the soup, Chase heard a thump from upstairs. It sounded like something had fallen down. He made his way back upstairs and down to his friend's room. It used to be an old guest room, but, now that Derek lived here, it was his friend's room.

He gently opened the door. "Are you ok i-" His sentence stopped short when he saw his friend standing there, a demonic eye staring back at him.

Derek took a step back. "Chase-- don't worry about it-- I didn't mean for you-- I..." Tears started to drip down his face as he pushed past Chase, running towards the living room and the front door. Chase ran to follow him, not being able to keep up with his pace.

Derek threw open the door and ran out into the winter air. There was snow out, and it was freezing. Chase didn't understand how he could bear it without a coat. Or shoes, for that matter. The last glimpse Chase could see of his friend was him running towards the main square.

After throwing on a coat and boots, Chase started a quick pace down to the park. Of course that's where he would be, that's where he originally found him. He had posted a flyer for a new cameraman, and then Derek walked up to him and asked about it. Who knew that would have led to this?

"Derk?" Chase called out in the park. "C'mon dude, it's freezing out here." He looked around again. He couldn't see anything, it was getting too dark out. Then, he heard it. A quiet, muffled sob coming from behind a tree. It had to be him, didn't it?

He slowly walked over and around the tree. There he was, Derek, sitting in the snow and crying. Chase sat beside him, and Derek tried to scoot away. He looked absolutely frightened. Of what, Chase doesn’t understand. “Bro, it’s just me, calm down.”

Derk’s panicked expression faltered a little. “Aren’t...Aren’t you scared? I’m...I’m like that...thing that’s been haunting you.” He hugged himself, shivering in the cold. “I’m a monster, Chase.”

Chase frowned. “You’re nothing like that monster. You’ve been helping me with the divorce and my videos, and you’ve been keeping an eye on me.” He scooted over to Derek and put his hand on his shoulder. “You’re not a monster.”

Derek, upon hearing this, started sobbing. Chase helped him up and hugged him. “Let’s go home, ok? You’re freezing.”

They walked back home. Derek got some chicken noodle soup, and Chase had a good night’s sleep knowing that his friend was safe.


End file.
